1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner, and, more particularly, to a method for removing streaks from a scanned image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Streaks are often present in many scanned images. Such streaks may appear in the form of periodic horizontal lines in a scanned image. The visibility of the streaks varies with scanners and the content of the scanned image. For many low cost scanners, for example, the streaks can appear to be very objectionable in the scanned image, particularly in constant mid-tone regions of the image.